Beautiful Accident
by silverdragon91
Summary: After a one night stand, Rei and Kai are in a mess that changes their lives. Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

By: silverdragon91

Rei awoke to the warm sunlight that filtered through the window and onto his face. He winced at the slight pain in his arm. He felt hair on his arm and a nice warm body against his. He smiled, thinking it was Mariah. Rei started to curl into the body when he noticed that it wasn't Mariah. Rei stared at the dual colored hair that laid across his chest. Rei's breath and heart sped up as he finally realized who was lying next to him.

Kai laid there on the bed with his face nuzzled into Rei's neck. When Rei moved suddenly, Kai was jossled from his slumber. Kai opened his crimson colored eyes slowly. He finally noticed a tan body next to him. But Kai's mind was still foggy and so he just snuggled in deeper to the tan chest.

"K-Kai?" Rei asked shakily.

Kai finally raised his head up and crimson eyes met amber. Kai finally realized who he was cuddled into. Kai tried to jump away from Rei, but his backside felt like it was on flame. Kai closed his eyes in pain. Kai finally gave in and settled back down besides Rei. Then the memories of the night before came rushing back to both boys.

The teams had all gone to a club to unwind before they had to start trainning for the next tournament again. Both Rei and Kai had gotten drunk and started dancing together. Then they started making out and then they finally ended up in their shared hotel room. Then one thing lead to another and then finally they fell asleep together.

Kai slowly sat up, but once he was sitting up he had to rush to the connected bathroom. He barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up in the toilet. Kai retched until he thought he was going to puke out his whole stomach. Rei slowly entered the bathroom and looked at Kai's sweaty naked body.

Rei caught sight of purple bruises along Kai's hips. Along with those bruises were some nail shaped cuts. The cuts trailed all the way from his hips to his inner thighs. Rei didn't know the details of their night together, but he couldn't believe that he had put those there.

When Kai was finally done with his puking session, Kai leaned his head against the toilet seat and tried to catch his breath. Rei went back into the room and grabbed an extra pair of clothes. Rei set the silk pants and shirt on the floor next to Kai. Kai nodded his head in thanks and closed his eyes.

Rei went back into the room and grabbed his own pair of clothes. Once Rei had changed he went back into the room and saw Kai had changed into the clothes. The black silk clung to his body like a second skin. Rei felt himself start to drool at the sight of Kai in his clothes. It was an image that his heart was getting used to.

Then something clicked in his brain. He went back in and grabbed something from Mariah's bag. He opened up the box and brought it back into the bathroom. Kai looked at him like he had suddenly grown another head. But Rei had to make sure that they were alright and that they could both go back to their normal lives.

"Kai, we have to make sure all the possibilities are out. Since I am a Nekojin, males can other males pregnant certain times of the month. Only when there is a full moon and a new moon though. But I'm not sure what cicle the moon was in. I'm not even sure that the Nekojin traits work on normal people or not. We just have to make sure." Rei told the russian.

Kai nodded in agreement. Once they had gotten a hold of a plastic cup and Kai had peed in it, they stuck the test stick in the cup and waited. For Rei and Kai it felt like a life time. Rei looked over at Kai and saw that Kai had no make up on and his cold, emotionless mask was also gone.

Finally, Rei looked at the clock and saw that it had been 5 minutes and it was ready to check the test. Rei picked the test out of the cup. Rei looked down at it and closed his eyes. The test read 'Pregnant'. Rei looked at Kai and just by looking into Rei's eyes, Kai could tell the results. Kai closed his eyes to try and prevent the tears. But it was fruitless. His tears fell from his closed his eyes.

Kai felt as if his whole world was falling apart. Rei looked at Kai worriedly. He would not let Kai do anything stupid. Rei wondered what was going on in Kai's mind. That was, after all, Rei's child inside the dual haired blader. Rei noticed that Kai was starting to shake and he went over and wrapped his arms around Kai.

For some reason, unknown to Rei, it felt right to hold Kai in his arms. If felt as if they were ment to be. Rei lightly rocked Kai in his arms, trying to comfort the young russian. Suddenly, Rei felt Kai become heavier, and noticed that Kai had cried himself to sleep. Rei picked Kai up in his arms, suprised by how light Kai was, and laid him down on the bed.

Rei figured that if Mariah wasn't in the room now, she probably wouldn't be in for a while. That's just how she was. Rei had this nagging feeling that Mariah was up to something. He didn't know why.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered it quickly, so not to wake Kai up. He saw Tyson's number on the coller id and answered.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Rei, buddy, you will not believe what I just saw!" Tyson ranted.

"What?" Rei asked, curious.

"I just saw Mariah leaving Eddie's room. She also had on his clothes. Then she went into Hilary's room." Tyson almost yelled.

Rei was silent for a moment. So Mariah had done something. He wasn't really surprised. She had been a little whore when they were younger, but her parents didn't want to believe it so his and her parents still engaged them to be married the next time they came back to China.

"Thanks for telling me Tyson." Rei said and then hung up the phone.

This was going to be a long and interesting day.

TBC

A/N: thanks for reading this fanfic. i'll update soon. Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: silverdragon91

Kai awoke in a warm, large bed with a body wrapped around his and a hand that was rubbing his lower stomach. Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked up into amber eyes. Kai felt his heart quicken as he realized the reason that he was in the bed in the first place. He had cried himself to sleep after finding out that he was pregnant with Rei's child.

Kai quickly sat up into a sitting position when a knock was heard by the door. Rei got up slowly and opened the door. Kai could tell it was someone they knew because Rei was trying to block their view in the room so that they didn't see him. But suddenly, Rei was pushed out of the way and a pink furball came bounding into the room.

Mariah stopped short when she realized that there was someone in Rei's bed. She about lost it when she saw that it was Kai. She eyed him and took in the note that he had on a pair of Rei's clothes. She looked back at Rei and Rei went over to Kai and helped him up.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" She screeched.

Kai winced at the pain that her voice had caused. He still wasn't totally over his hangover from the privious night. Rei supported his body with his arms and his own body. Kai could feel Rei glaring at Mariah. Kai really didn't want to witness a yelling contest between the two again. He had seen one once and it left mental scars.

"Kai isn't feeling too well. I'm going to take him to his room so he can change and take a shower. We can talk later." Rei said calmly.

And with that they left the room. They made it down the hall and to Kai's room. Once they had opened the door and gotten in, they went into the bathroom and Rei got the shower ready for Kai as Kai got undressed. Once Kai was sucsessfully in the shower, Rei went in search for clothes for Kai. He saw a lone grey duffle bag and figured that it was Kai's.

Rei opened the bag and saw some photo albums on top of some clothes. Rei felt his curiosity get the better of him and he opened the albums. There was a picture of a young woman of about 21 with a small child. They both had crimson eyes and pale skin. Rei figured that it must have been Kai and his mother from long ago.

The next picture was of their team after the first world tournament. Rei had known that Tyson had given Kai a copy, but Rei had just figured that Kai had gotten rid of it. Rei smiled lightly at the sight of Kai's unemotional face that was turned away from the camera. It was then that Rei noticed how small Kai had been back then. He guessed that he just didn't notice because Kai was always disappearing so he didn't really get to study the other blader.

Finally, Rei shut the album and grabbed some clothes and returned to the bathroom. Kai was sitting on the floor of the shower and letting the water rush over him. Kai just liked the way that it felt on him. Kai didn't even notice that Rei had opened the curtain and stopped the water. He did notice that there was now a towel wrapped around him now.

Rei helped him out of the shower and also helped him get dressed. Kai had been silent ever since he had gotten the results of the test. Rei was now starting to get a bit worried. He couldn't help but get the feeling that Kai was having some struggles. Rei sat Kai down on the bed and knelt down in front of Kai.

"Kai, we're going to have to go to the doctor to see if everything is okay." Rei told him with a slight smile trying to get Kai to respond.

Kai just nodded. He felt numb inside. He didn't know the first thing about kids. He himself had to grown up too fast so he had never really gotten a childhood. And now this whole situation scared the shit out of him.

"Kai, please say something." Rei pleaded.

Kai looked up at Rei and Rei saw the tears start to gather in those beautiful crimson eyes. Suddenly Kai leaned forward and latched onto Rei. Rei was suprised, but held onto Kai never the less.

"I-I'm so scared." Kai barely whispered.

Rei gave a small smile. He knew that Kai would be scared. They only knew a little bit about Kai and his past, but they all knew that it wasn't pleseant. Rei also knew that Lee would probably be able to reasure Kai. The one that would mostly give them a problem would be Mariah.

"I'll always be by your side through it all." Rei reasured him.

Kai looked into Rei's eyes. Rei saw an emotion that he was confused about.

"Even afterwards?" Kai asked softly.

Rei was somewhat taken back by this question, but he knew that Kai needed it answered. So he gave Kai a big smile and nodded.

"I would never abandon you or our baby." Rei smiled at the 'our baby' part.

Kai nodded and felt himself begin to fall asleep again. Rei laid him back on the bed and laid next to him. Rei smiled at the thought of being a father. No one knew about this, but Rei had been in love with the russain for awhile now. He was jumping for joy inside at the thought of having a child with Kai. And the bonus points were that it wasn't with Mariah, and they couldn't get an abortion.

Rei felt himself drift off to sleep with a smile on his face. His life had taken a joyous turn and he loved it. They would all be a family. He just hoped the others excepted it.

IN REI'S ROOM

Mariah stormed about the room throwing things around. How dare Rei just walk out with that russian slut and ignore her? She stormed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and took notice that her hair stuck out in different places. That's when she saw it. A thin pregnancy test that she had brought just in case she ever needed it. But she hadn't opened it.

She bent down and picked it up and read it. The result read 'Pregnant' on it. She thought back and smiled to herself. So, the little russian was pregnant with Rei's child? She could ruin the russain's reputation with this little information and get Rei back to her.

"Oh yes Rei. We'll talk later for sure." Mariah said with an evil grin on her face.

TBC

A/N: how was it? let me know if you've got ideas. c ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: silverdragon91

Rei awoke to the feeling that someone was watching him. He slowly sat up as not to wake Kai and he looked around the room. He saw Tala and Bryan on the other side of the room staring at him. Tala had a wicked grin on his face and Bryan was glaring daggers at Rei's direction.

"So the little kitty cat got the little russian did he?" Tala taunted.

Bryan pushed himself away from the wall and started towards them. But Tala put a hand on his arm and stopped the lavander haired blader. Bryan looked at Tala and then backed off. Rei smirked, knowing what was going on.

"So the big bad russian got his teammate did he?" He taunted Tala.

Tala glared at the Nekojin and then gave a sadistic smile. Rei shuddered at the thoughts that that smile insinuated. Kai started to rouse from his sleep beside Rei. Rei diverted his attention from the two older russians and focused on his lover that laid next to him.

When Kai woke up he noticed two other figures in the room. It took him a while to register who they were. When he finally realized that it was only Tala and Bryan he smiled at them. Tala gave Kai a genuine smile and Bryan nodded. Rei smiled when he saw Kai's smile.

Rei knew that most of the teams figured the russians as sadistic maniacs. But he knew that they had feelings and that they looked after each other. Rei had forgiven Bryan for almost killing him because Bryan had recently explained to him what had happened to him after he lost. Rei understood his reasons for following orders.

Rei frowned when he realized that Voltair and Boris weren't under arrest, but instead had escaped after the destruction of the abbey. Kai looked up and saw Rei's frowning face, Kai concluded that Rei must have been deep in thought. Kai leaned up and gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek. Rei's frowning face turned towards him and a smile broke out onto his face.

Kai smiled back and figured that everything was going to be alright. Tala smiled at how comfortable Kai seemed with the chinese blader. Tala guessed that he could live with their new relationship if Kai was truely happy. Tala looked over at Bryan and smiled at him. Bryan saw Tala looking at him with a smile and gave a small smile in return.

"Kon, you hurt Kai and we'll hurt you." Bryan told Rei in a serious tone.

Rei knew that was Bryan's way of telling them that he approved. Rei smiled at him and nodded his head. He would never hurt Kai. Kai meant too much for him to do that. Tala walked forward and leaned whispered something russian into Kai's ear. Kai instantly started to turn as red as a tomato.

Then they walked out of the room without a second glance. Rei started to get up from the bed and then looked back at Kai in question. Kai knew what he wanted to know and gave a small smile. Then he answered.

"They know." Was all Kai said before getting up also.

Rei thought for a bit and then realized that Kai meant they knew about the pregnancy. Rei got up and took out his cell phone and called the hospital to set up a doctor appointment for later that day. They spent the rest of the day wandering around downtown while they waited for it to become time for Kai's appointment.

They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes earlier than their appointment, but were able to get Kai in early. They both arrived in a white room and waited for the doctor to show up. The doctor showed up soon after. She was young and beautiful with blond hair that was held in a pony tail.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Chase." She told them with a smile. (think national treasure)

The room was quiet again as she read through some papers in a folder. Then when she was done she looked up at Kai and smiled.

"From what I've read from your file, you have certain... abilities due to the illegal experimentaion on your body while you were in BioVolt, correct?" She went over to Kai and pulled up his shirt and started to poke lightly at his stomach.

Kai nodded and watched as she lowered his shirt back down. Then she turned to Rei. Rei knew what she was going to ask.

"And from you being a Nekojin, you are able to reproduce with other males at certain times of the month, correct?"

Rei nodded and watched as Kai sat back up and tucked his shirt back into his pants. Rei then turned to his attention to the doctor as she wrote some notes down. Rei then got up and went to stand next to Kai. The doctor then turned to them and smiled.

"Everything seemes to be okay so far. But since the baby was concived last night, it is still early to tell if there will be any complications. Male pregnancies are not common, but not unheard of. I'll have to keep a close eye on Kai to make sure there aren't any life threating threats to either the baby or Kai. But I will tell you now, no more blading until the baby is born. The stress of a beybattle could cause serious complecations that can't be corrected." She told them.

Kai looked down at the floor and nodded in agreement. He didn't want to stop blading, but he didn't want to risk his or the baby's health. Rei put his arm around Kai's shoulders and pulled him close. He knew this was going to be a big change for him, but they would make it together.

They left the hospital a little bit after and headed to a nice cozy restaruant. They enjoyed a nice sit down lunch and talked about odds and ends. They never talked about too serious subjects. They wanted to keep the mood light so they kept the conversation light.

They went back to the hotel after they wandered around downtown again and went into some shops. They slowly made it to the hotel and met up with some of the teams. The teams, except for the Blitzkrieg boys, questioned where they went, but they kept to themselves. Not really wanting to deal with having to tell them yet.

They soon started discussing where they would all go to eat where they could afford to feed Tyson's belly. Kai was quiet through the whole conversation. Rei was starting to get worried about Kai's silence, but decided not say anything because of the situation and the teams would think that something was going on.

"So where can we go that can survive Tyson's hunger?" Lee joked.

They ended up going to Ruby Tuesdays for dinner. It was nice and quiet and everyone enjoyed the peace. Mariah wasn't at the dinner and Rei was glad for it. He had no doubt that she had found the pregnancy test and figured it out by now and he didn't want a confontion in front of the others.

Rei decided that he would stay in Kai's room with him so that he didn't have to confront Mariah. Kai drifted off to sleep soon after his head hit the pillow. Rei smiled down at Kai and felt sleep calling to him. He drifted off to sleep sleeping next to his lover and his child.

TBC

A/N: how is it? Mariah's a real bitch isn't she? she's one of those characters that you can make nice or an evil bitch. c ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: silverdragon91

Mariah got ready for the day and smirked to herself. She couldn't wait until she was able to see Rei and that little russian slut. She was going to confront them and she knew what the village elders would say when they found out about Kai's pregnancy. She knew they would give him a choice. He either had to leave Kai and marry her, or he would be banished from the village. And she knew what he would pick. Or so she thought.

KAI'S ROOM

Kai woke up and smiled at the sight of Rei lying next to him again. Kai now knew that this wasn't a dream. That Rei was really going to stay with him and that he really was pregnant with Rei's baby. In truth, he was excited about the news of the baby. Kai got up carfully and headed for the bathroom. There he got undressed and turned the water on and then stepped in.

Rei woke up and noticed that Kai wasn't beside him. He started to panic and started to think something had happened. But then his mind processed the sound of the shower from the bathroom. He started for the bathroom, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

When Rei opened up the door he was surprised by who he saw on the other side. On the other side stood Mariah. She had a smirk that Rei didn't like. Mariah pushed past him and walked into the room. She looked around and then noticed that Kai was in the shower.

"I found the pregnancy test." Mariah said with a smirk.

"I figured that you would." Rei said shortly.

Mariah smirked at his tone. She knew that Rei was going to protect Kai.

"You know that you only have one choice?" Mariah seemed satisfied with herself.

"Yes I do." Rei said with a huff.

"Then you know where your loyalty and duties lie?" Mariah smirked to herself.

"Yes I do. They belong with Kai and the baby." Rei told her.

Mariah stopped and looked at Rei and wondered if he was joking. But soon she realized that he wasn't joking at all. How could he want that russian over her? How could he go against their arranged marriage for some one night stand? But she soon couldn't hold in her anger.

"You would abandon me for some one night stand?" She screeched.

"Yes I would. They are my responsibilite now. I never wanted to marry you in the first place. I was always in love with someone else, but you were too stubborn to see it." Rei told her calmly.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Was he serious? He really loved someone else? She felt her anger start to grow at this statment.

"Who?" She practicaly screamed.

Rei gave her a small smile. He knew that Kai had turned off the water and was now listening in on their conversation.

"Kai." He said simply.

Mariah stopped and watched Rei's expression. He'd always been in love with Kai? Was it true? She started to feel tears well up in her eyes. He'd never really loved her? After all the attention she'd given to him after all these years?

"I think it would be best if you left now. And I trust you not to tell the others about Kai's current situation or I might have to tell the elders about your night with Eddie." Rei told her calmly.

Mariah stared at him for a few seconds before storming out of the room. Rei sighed in relief that she didn't throw a bigger fit and had just left. Rei made his way to the bathroom and found Kai on the floor against the wall by the door with his eyes closed. Rei knew that Kai had been listening.

Rei pulled his lover closer and rocked back and forth. Rei knew that they still had to go through some things before they could live their lives together in peace, but Rei was going to be with him the whole time.

"I love you Kai Hiwitari. And I'll never leave you." Rei promised as Kai started to drift off to sleep.

TBC

A/N: how was it? Mariah's not gonna tell anyone about the pregnancy. Because she doesn't want Rei to tell the elders about her one night stand either. i'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: silverdragon91

Kai woke up and started to get ready. After throwing up everything that had been in his stomach, he got in the shower and then got dressed. He felt alot better after sleeping alot for the past few days. He knew that he would probably have to confront Mariah, but right now he felt like he couldn't be stopped.

Rei got up and noticed Kai was in the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. Kai was putting on his triangles onto his cheeks. Rei smiled at the sight. Kai looked impossibly cute leaned up against the sink and concentrating on the brush in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked his lover.

"Getting ready." Kai answered in a tone that suggested that the question was stupid.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked, knowing that all his questions would eventually get on Kai's nerves.

"I'm going to go to the mall with Bryan. You can hand around with Tala." Kai told him.

"Bryan's the woman of the relationship?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

He hadn't seen that coming. Although it was kind of obvious if you looked hard enough.

"Yes, if you want to put it like that." Kai told him with a sinister smile.

"When you smile like that, it sometimes creeps me out. Its like your another version of Tala. A calmer, tamer, shorter, cuter, version, but Tala all the same." Rei smiled.

Kai just stood there and stared at him. What the hell had Rei been drinking? Had Rei hit his head while trying to get up out of bed? Kai just shook his head and walked past Rei. Or at least he was planning on it, until Rei grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

Rei pressed his lips to Kai's firmly. Kai arched under his hands that held onto his hips. Rei's tongue slid over Kai's lips, asking for entrance. Kai moaned and granted Rei access to his mouth. Rei's tongue explored Kai's mouth as his hands went to Kai's stomach, feeling the small bump that their baby was already making.

Rei smiled into the kiss and continued to rub his hands on Kai's belly. Kai smiled also, knowing that Rei just wanted to feel the baby. Kai had been surprised to see a small bump already. No one else would notice it unless they touched his stomach, but he had noticed it while in the shower and now Rei was noticing it while their little make out session.

Finally Rei pulled back for some much needed air. Rei looked down at his lover and smiled at the rosy tint that Kai's cheeks and gave Kai a fangful grin. Kai's eyes widened a bit as he knew now what Rei planned to do. Rei led Kai over to the bed and pushed Kai lightly backwards so that Kai fell back on the bed.

Rei looked down at Kai and licked his lips. Looking at Kai sprawled out across the bed made Rei's preditory instincs go into hyperdrive. Kai looked up and noticed that Rei had a strange glint in his eye. Rei leaned down and kissed Kai hard again. Rei reached down and pulled Kai's hands and held them above Kai's head.

Kai smirked and beagn to tease Rei with his tongue. Rei growled deep in his throat and plunged his own tongue into Kai's mouth as Rei gave Kai another hard kiss. Rei caressed Kai's stomach and smiled. This was his baby inside his lover. _His _baby, not anyone else's, _his_.

Then there was a knock on the door. Rei groaned and got off Kai to answer it. He opened up the door and saw Tala and Bryan on the other side. Tala had a smirk that let Rei knew that Tala knew what exactly he was interupting. Bryan just rolled his eyes and walked past Rei and over to Kai.

"Hey why don't we all go?" Tala suggested.

Rei had to admit, he would feel better about Kai going out if he was there with him. So it sounded good to him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bryan, it was just him being over protective and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Kai and Bryan just shrugged their shoulders and got up off the bed.

After they got in the taxi Rei turned to Tala and Bryan and eyed them. They noticed that someone was watching them and turned to see Rei watching them with a confused look on their face.

"What?" Bryan asked, annoyed that Rei was staring at them.

"How did you know that Kai was pregnant even if we didn't tell you?" Rei asked.

Tala and Bryan were quiet and just looked at each other and then back at Rei. Rei figured they were trying to decide if they should tell him or not. Finally they decided they would.

"When we were still working for BioVolt in the first tournament, Boris and Voltair had us do reaserch on each of the people on the different teams and we did special reaserch on Nekojins and found out about your ability to get other males pregnant during certain times of the month. And we've been paying close attention to the moon cycles during each month because of the ways you two were looking at each other." Tala told them.

Kai and Rei looked at each other and then at Tala and Bryan. Were they really that obvious?

"And the night you two disappeared from the party drunk, we knew that it was a full moon. And when Rei was in Kai's room, we knew you two had slept together." Bryan finished.

Rei understood now. They arrived at the mall and walked in and saw how full it was. Rei realized this was going to be quite an experience with the three russians.

TBC

A/N: what do you think. sorry its been so long since an update, but my mom had surgery and she's recovering and my dad's been hoging the computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: silverdragon91

Rei began to noticed that Kai and the other two russians were very interested in the baby clothes and baby excessories. Rei smiled when both Bryan and Kai cooed over tiny baby shoes and little booties. He thought it was adorable. He knew that in Kai's heart that he wanted this baby.

Tala stood beside Rei and watched his lover coo over baby things. Sometimes it was annoying, but for the most part it was cute. Rei watched Tala look at Bryan and knew that they would make good parents, not matter what the others would think. Rei then thought of something the elders of the village had once told him. He decided that it would be a good idea for the two russian lovers.

"Can you and Bryan have a baby together?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yes, but I would have to have his concent and we would have to do it through a lab." Tala whispered back.

"And you don't want to do that?" Rei asked.

"No, because I'd want Bryan to be surprised that he was pregnant." Tala whispered so that their lovers couldn't hear them.

"Kind of like a secret present?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Tala answered.

"I just go to thinking. There is an ancient spell that was sometimes preformed in my village. It was to enable a homosexual couple to have a baby from both partners, without the submissive partner knowing it was a spell. So you could cast the spell and then you could get Bryan pregnant without having to ruin the surprise." Rei explained.

Tala's eye's widened a bit. He had never really been one for magical shit, but he would be willing to try it if it would make Bryan happy. Beside, Bryan wouldn't know it didn't work if he didn't know. Tala nodded to Rei and Rei smiled at the red headed russian. Then they returned to their silence.

After about an hour in the baby department, Rei and Tala were finally able to pull Kai and Bryan out of the store with only a few purcheses. They wondered around the mall and then stopped in the food court. Kai and Bryan ordered a large amount of food and talked about baby names and everything about babies.

Tala wanted to roll his eyes when Bryan asked if Kai wanted a girl or a boy. Tala liked kids, he really did. But hearing about them not stop was going to drive him insane. Rei was about to laugh at Tala's expression when the conversation droned on and on. Rei knew that they would make good parents.

Finally they got back to the hotel and went back up to their rooms to put the baby things away. As they made their way down to the lobby where the other teams were waiting for them, Mariah came storming out of her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rei and Kai holding hands. She about puked when she saw Tala with his arm around Bryan's waist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" She screamed.

They all four turned their attentions to her. She looked like she had been in the shower. But they knew why she had taken a shower. She was a known little slut. Everyone knew it, some just didn't want to believe it. She had probably just gotten done fucking the latest guy she had found in a bar.

"What?" Tala asked in a bored tone.

"You guys are sick. You go and fuck guys and then you think its okay? Why can't you just find yourself a girl. Or can't you find one that will fuck you? Is that it? You can't get a girl so you get a guy?" Mariah spat.

Tala was really starting to get pissed off now. Bryan just stood there without an expression on his face. But it didn't take an expression to know that Mariah was really hurting Kai and Bryan. Tala really just wanted to beat the shit out of her so bad that she ended up in the hospital. But he knew that Rei wouldn't want that. And as odd as it sounded, he had come to respect Rei.

"Mariah." Rei said in a dangerously calm tone.

She turned her attention to him and sneered. She couldn't believe that the man she was supposed to marry had turned her down for some russian slut. She couldn't believe it. What did he have that she didn't?

"You have no right to judge people. This is our buisness." Rei spoke to her.

Mariah gave him a glare and then disappeared into her room again. But not before giving both Bryan and Kai a sickined look. The four were quiet after Mariah's departure. Kai and Bryan tried to not let Mariah's words get to them, but it wasn't working. Tala and Rei could sense their lover's discomfort. Tala just had the impulse to go back and murder that bitch.

The others were waiting in the lobby and after they all met up they went to the resturant that Mr. Dickinson had set reservations for. It was a nice night. Mariah wasn't there after Rei's near out burst. And the russians and the nekojin were all glade for it. After dinner was over, they all went back to the hotel and agreed to go out and see the town.

When Rei and Kai got back to the room, Rei picked up the phone and called his cousin. He really wanted to do something for Tala and Bryan. They cared about Kai so much and were Kai's only family. Well, the only ones that cared about him anyway. They had all gotten through so much together. And he knew that Tala wanted to give Bryan something.

After a few rings, someone picked up the phone. He was very thankful that his cousin picked up the phone. He loved his aunt, but when she picked up she would always want to know why he was calling.

"Hello?" His cousin answered.

"Rinki. I need to ask you a favor." Rei told him straight off the bat.

"Rei? Nice to hear from you cuz, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need you to look up the spell for male pregnancy." Rei told him.

"What? Why?" Rinki asked.

"Because I wanna do something for a friend." Rei told his cousin.

"Oh, okay hang on." There was some ruffling in the background.

"Here we go. Okay, here it is."

After getting the spell, Rinki and Rei talked for a bit and Rei filled him in on his situation. He told his cousin because he was one of the very few people he could tell in his family that wouldn't tell anyone else. After their conversation, Rei told Kai that he'd be back and went to Tala and Bryan's room.

Tala opened the door and looked some what surprised to see Rei at his door. Rei smiled at him and told him that he'd talked to his cousin and his cousin had given him the spell. Rei handed Tala a piece of paper and left Tala with a smile gracing his features.

Rei came back to have Kai snuggled up in the bed with one of his big baggy shirts on. Rei gave the sleeping angel a smile that lit up Rei's features. Rei wondered to himself, 'Is this what it took to get us together?'. Rei brushed his teeth and then changed into some pajamas and then snuggled up to Kai.

Kai was still asleep, but he could tell that Rei was in the bed. Because he could feel the love and warmth radiating off of the nekojin. Kai had never been this loved in his entire life. Okay, he admited it, he'd never had a relationship before. But he could feel that this one was going to last. Even if it did happen by a beautiful accident.

TBC

A/N: How did you like it? Was it long enough? Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've just been working on other ones and having doctor appoitments for my ADHD. I'll try and update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: silverdragon91

Rei woke up early the next morning. He looked over and saw Kai still asleep on his side facing Rei. Rei looked down at the peaceful looking face of his lover. Rei smiled at the thought of them waking up together for the rest of their lives. Rei got up and took a quick shower and then decided to wake his sleeping lover.

Kai could feel someone trying to wake him up, but he was very reluctant to leave his dream world. Kai rolled over to his other side and hoped that whoever the intruder that was trying to wake him from his world go off into hell. But Kai wasn't so forunate. This bug of a person kept on insisting that he wake up.

Rei couldn't help but smile at Kai's antics. He knew that Kai didn't want to wake up, but they had to get going so that they could go meet up with the others and go out to eat. He also knew that Kai would need to go empty his stomach when he first got up and that could take a while somethimes.

Kai finally lost the battle and opened his eyes. He looked at Rei and then around the room and then he ran off to the bathroom. Rei could hear the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom and got up to get Kai's clothes ready. Rei looked at all the tight clothes that Kai had and knew that Kai would be needing maternity clothes eventually.

Once Kai was done emptying his stomach, he got up and undressed and then stepped into the shower that Rei had started for him. Kai could feel the warm water wash over his achy body and sooth the muscles that were clenched up from his earlier retching.

Kai finally got out and then got dressed and headed for the main room. Rei was sitting on the couch watching tv, but Rei looked up when he heard Kai come into the room. Rei took Kai's appearence in and smiled to himself. Kai's stomach wasn't noticable by anyone who didn't know the situation, but Kai's lower stomach was starting to bulge out a bit.

Kai looked down and about came to tears. And the thing that freaked him out even more than what he noticed, was that he didn't truely know why he could feel himself about to cry. Rei however knew why Kai was crying.

"Shhhh. It's okay Kai. Its just the hormones in your body that are getting ready for the baby." Rei told him in a soothing voice.

Kai looked up and Rei felt his heart clench. Those crimson eyes looked so lost. Rei pulled Kai close and held him until Kai had calmed down from his raging hormones. Kai finally got a hold of his emotions and looked up at Rei and gave him a light smile.

They finally got up and headed out of their room and then bumped into Tala and Bryan. Tala looked more than pleased with himself and Bryan looked more pale than he normally was. Rei smiled and knew exactly what was going on. Kai asked how Bryan was and Bryan just gave him a nod.

Tala however filled them in on what had happened once they had woken up. Kai was surprised, but happy for them. Kai knew by the way that Rei and Tala were sharing grins that Rei had helped Tala achieve his soon-to-be family. Bryan knew because Tala had told him and kept sending evil looks in Rei's direction.

But Kai knew that Bryan was happy that he was going to have Tala's baby. Kai gave him a grin and said something in russian that made Bryan blush and Tala laugh. They all headed down to the main lobby together and talked about nothing in particular.

The others were waiting and some were a little too close. Ozuma and Lee were standing to where their shoulders were pretty much touching, Joseph and Kevin were joking around about certain people in their groups, Spencer was taking quietly with Dunga.

Max was glomping everyone, but he was staying close to Zeo in particular. Hillary was hanging on Tyson glaring at anyone who dare to go near him. Mariah was standing by herself in a corner glaring a certain couples. Johnny and Robert were talking to Enrique and Oliver.

Micheal and Eddie were laughing at the things that Kevin and Joseph were saying. And others were standing around complaining about eating and going back to sleep.

Tala and Rei looked at each other and they knew they were having the same thought go through their heads. _'How are we supposed to explain to the others that Kai and Bryan can't beyblade for this tournament?' _It was a question that was ringing in the back of their heads.

They walked down the rest of the way and stood next to some of the others. Spencer eyed Bryan and Tala close and knew exactly what was going on with the three russians and the Nekojin.

Mariah glared at them. She then caught the scent of something familiar yet so different come off of Bryan's being. She focused and concentrated on where she had smelt that scent before. Then it dawned on her. She had smelt that exact same scent on Kai when she had found out that he was pregnant.

_'So Bryan's pregnant too? Huh, interesting. I know that neither of them can beyblade in any tournaments until the babies are born. How are they going to tell the teams?' _Mariah though she could out them now but decided against it.

Mariah glanced at Eddie and glared at him. She knew that he had a thing for Micheal, but she couldn't believe that she had slept with a gay guy. It disgusted her to no end.

_'How can they think that it's okay? It's immoral and wrong.' _Mariah thought to herself as she scaned the room and saw how many of the guys were looking at each other with that look that she had seen Rei and Kai share.

She looked over at Lee and about choked on her drink she had in her hand. Her own brother was about an inch away from Ozuma. After all they had been through together, Lee would turn around and betray her like this? It made her even more angry.

Lee glanced over at Mariah and he saw her glareing at him and Ozuma. He knew that she was his sister and he knew that she followed their village's traditions. But he also knew that she wasn't open minded to homosexual relationships. Wether they be girls or guys.

Ozuma noticed Lee's discomfort and then saw the way that Mariah was glaring at them. _'She really needs to get a life and stop worrying about other people's.' _Ozuma thought to himself. Then he settled a comforting hand on the small of Lee's back. That calmed him down and made him relax, but it only made Mariah glare harder. _'Bitch, get over it.'_ Ozuma gave her a sickly sweet smile and began rubbing the small of Lee's back to keep him relaxed.

Once they were all gathered in the lobby, they decided to go out for a late breakfast and then go shopping and site seeing a round the city. Mariah went with Hillary, Emily, and Miriam. They decided to go to the mall and then go out to lunch.

Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan, Ozuma, and Lee went off to a cafe and then decided to go out to the park. They all sat at a stone table and just listened to the kids play and the dogs run around the park.

"So let me guess. Kai and Bryan are pregnant." Lee said flatly.

They all looked at Lee in surprise. It was surprising because they hadn't told anybody and they had also just found out that Bryan was pregnant.

"How did you know?" Rei questioned.

"Your both being protective over Kai and Bryan. And Kai and Bryan went from pale to glowing in only a few minutes." Lee told them.

Kai and Bryan looked down in shame. They figured that Lee would hate them even more. And Kai was afraid that he would try and take Rei and the baby away from him.

"Its okay. Ozuma's pregnant too." Lee told them.

They all looked at Ozuma and he just smiled at them. Lee put his arm around Ozuma's waist and pulled him closer. Kai smirked at Ozuma and Bryan made a comment in russian that made Kai burst into fits of laughter.

"How are we going to get Kai, Bryan, and Ozuma out of the tournament without actually telling them about them being pregnant." Tala asked.

"We will probably just have to get a doctor to sign a letter saying that they can't beyblade for this tournament." Lee told them.

"I don't want the village to know about Kai's condition until it's born." Rei stated.

"Neither do I. They'll probably try and take the baby away right after its born if they know now or at any time during the pregnancy. Or they could try and kill the baby either by supposed accident or abortion." Lee agreed.

"We found a doctor that knows of our condition. I suggest you use her. She's very good and she doesn't treat me like a lab rat." Kai told them.

Ozuma and Bryan nodded their heads in agreement and decided to take it one obstical at a time. And they just needed to get through for a while.

They headed back to the hotel and agreed to meet in the lobby so they could see the doctor again. Rei and Kai made their way up to their room with Ozuma, Lee, Bryan, and Tala. They sperated when they got to their doors. Kai plopped down on the bed exausted and Rei just smiled down at him.

Rei sat next to Kai's body and lightly put a hand on Kai's abdomen. Kai turned his head to the side and watched Rei's smile form onto his lips. Kai smiled that Rei was happy. Rei then started to rub the small bump. That was their child inside of his lover.

"Our baby." Rei said smiling at Kai.

"Our baby." Kai repeated, smiling as Rei leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Our future." Rei said as he lay there with his family.

TBC

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update, but I've had somethings going on and schools about to start. I think though that I update and write more while school is going than during summer vacation. Tell me what you think. I'll try and update soon. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me. See ya!

Note for MagicalKaiLover18: I got the idea of Kai being pregnant by Rei by other fanfics I've read.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaper 8

By: silverdragon91

Bryan woke up and smiled at Tala. They were going to Dr. Chase with Rei, Kai, Ozuma, and Lee today to find out more about their baby. Bryan was nervous, but excited. He had always wanted a baby to share between Tala and him. They had both been hurt and mistreated when they were younger and they wanted to be able to raise a child the right way.

Tala tightened his grip on Bryan's waist and pulled him closer to him. Tala breathed in Bryan's scent and let himself drift off into his own little world for a few minutes. Then the annoying alarm clock decided then to go off. Tala was really starting to think about murdering that damn alarm clock.

Bryan laughed, knowing fully well what was going through his lover's mind. Bryan gathered his clothes up and went to take a soothing shower. Tala soon joined him and they shared a loving kiss. They washed as quickly as they could (concidering that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.) and then got dressed.

They met Kai and Rei in the hall and they started to the lobby. There they found Ozuma and Lee waiting for them. Kai shared a look with Bryan and they smiled at each other. The drive to the doctor's office was quiet and pleasent. Once they were sitting in the waiting room, Bryan started to feel nervous.

Tala clutched his hand and kissed the back of Bryan's pale hand. Tala knew that Bryan was nervous, hell he was too, but Bryan needed to calm down because it wasn't any good for either Bryan or the baby. Tala looked over at Kai and noticed with a smirk that Kai was looking through a baby magazine with a look of pure disgust on his face.

Ozuma was nervous, but he wouldn't let it show. He knew what was going to come, but it was going to be a strange experience that was for sure. Lee looked calm and it was starting to get on Ozuma's nerves. But of course he was calm, he wasn't the one that was pregnant.

"Its all your fault." Ozuma whispered dangerously to Lee.

Lee couldn't help but smile. It was funny because he just couldn't ever remember a time when Ozuma had told him to stop. And that was something that Lee found great amusment in.

"I don't ever remember a time when you told me to stop." Lee whispered back.

Ozuma glared at the dark headed Nekojin while he felt a blush begin to form on his cheeks. He knew that Lee was right, but it didn't help him any.

"I do believe it takes two to come to this place in our relationship." Lee whispered.

Ozuma could feel a growl creeping up his throat. Lee was egging him on on perpose. Soon, the nurse saved them from the sight of Ozuma ripping Lee to shreads.

Soon they were lead to a room where they would all be examined and talked to by the doctor. The silence, this time, was uneasy and tense. Then Dr. Chase came in within five minutes of this tense silence.

"Hello boys" She said in her cheery voice.

She sat down at the little desk and went over her notes. She then looked up at them with her bright smile.

"Well, I've done some deep reaserch about the Nekojin male pregnancies and customs and come up with a few conclusions. Since Rei has already filled me in on the extra information, I've been able to confirm my beliefs. All three pregnancies are in some way Nekojin related. Bryan's pregnancy is caused by a spell created by Nekojins to create a male pregnancy, Ozuma's pregnancy is like Kai's where the other fathers are Nekojins, your pregnancies will not be normal. Which is both good and bad. These pregnancies will be shorter, you will begin to show sooner, and some other different things. But because these aren't going to be normal pregnancies, we don't know much about them. There may be complications, there is just so much information we don't have on these types of pregnancies. This also means that you won't have as much time to either tell your teams, or come up with something to get you out of the tournament. We will just have to play these pregnancies by ear." Dr. Chase finished up.

They all looked at one another. Feeling slightly better, but at the same time, more nervous than before. Dr. Chase did some small tests and then let them go. None of them felt like going shopping or going to eat something. They all just felt like going back to the hotel and maybe meeting up later after a long nap.

Rei and Kai made their way back to their room and saw that Miriam was out in the hall talking to Mariah. They knew that this probably wasn't any good, but they decided to listen anyway.

"But he's my brother. How could he betray our village like that? How could he turn his back on our family, on me?" Mariah was screaming.

Miriam looked like she was going to burst and slap the shit out of Mariah. How the hell could she be so blind as to what was in front of her? There was no betryal, no turning any back on anyone. Lee and Ozuma were just letting their hearts go to each other.

"Mariah, they are just in love and listening to their hearts. Maybe you should too." Miriam told her.

Mariah stopped and looked at the blue haired girl. She hadn't really ever through about it like that. Did this mean that was what Rei and Kai were doing too? Bryan and Tala? Was it all just what their hearts wanted. It was then that Mariah suddenly noticed how Miriam's blue hair flowed down her back and her jade eyes were so sharp and alert, yet soft and gentle.

Mariah didn't know what she was doing, nor did she notice that her body had moved until her lips crushed against Miriam's. Mariah pushed Miriam against the nearest wall and kept on kissing the blue haired girl until they both needed air too bad to continue.

Mariah let her eyes study Miriam as she felt her heart beat so fast. Was this what Rei and her brother felt when they kissed Ozuma and Kai? If it was, then she had been so blind of what was right in front of her. She saw the panic in Miriam's jade eyes and she felt it tug at her heart. But she wasn't about to let this new, exciting feeling go away.

She grabbed Miriam's arms and tugged the blue haired girl into her room and then locked the door. She wanted to find out what this new feeling meant.

Rei and Kai shared a look and then shook their heads. They headed to their own room and got ready for a nap. Neither of them were particuarly tired, but they knew that they had a long while to wait until they all met up to go shopping and get dinner. So they just laid on the bed and watched tv.

Rei had started to watch Jerry Springer, but Kai quickly took control of the remote and switched it to Soap Operas. Rei rolled his eyes at the beginning, but when General Hospital began the second episode, he felt his attention begin to get into the show. He looked over and saw that Kai was totally absorbed in the soap opera.

He noticed Kai's trained eyes never leave the tv. Rei saw Kai's expression change when someone tried to get in the way of a relationship. He thought that it was cute. Soon, Kai could feel Rei's gaze on him. Kai turned his attention away from the tv and turned to Rei.

Rei smiled and pulled Kai in for a loving kiss. Rei felt Kai slowly respond to the kiss. Rei brushed his tongue lightly against Kai's soft lips. Kai opened them eagarly. Rei explored Kai's moist carvern and pulled Kai even closer to him. He rested his hands on Kai's hips and pulled Kai up to where he was sitting on Rei's lap.

Rei pulled away and laid down and then brought Kai down with him. They just laid there and listened to the tv go in and out of commercials. Rei just let his hands run up and down Kai's back in a soothing manner. Kai let his eyes droop closed as he listened to Rei's heart beat with his.

Rei looked over at the alarm clock and saw that they had two hours until they met the others. He soon drifted off to a soft sleep along with his lover.

TBC

A/N: Sorry its been so long. With school and eveything, its kinda hard to update. I'll try to be quicker though.


	9. srry! an must read!

a/n: srry its been so long since ive updated, but ive had a lot goin on in my life. my Rents split up nd my dad has a new girlfriend (the hoe) who helped break my family up. i've got a new author name: -raven-of-darkness-121- and i'm goin to go through my stories: Healing Clipped Wings and Beautiful Accident and Your Eyes and revamp them and change a few things. but they will come back from the grave lol.


End file.
